An investigation is proposed to evaluate the advantages of polymers for use as media for xerographically recording x-ray images. Poly(N-vinylcarbozole) and its charge-transfer complexes are to be used as prototypes for this evaluation, and particular emphasis is to be placed on developing both the knowledge and the techniques which can lead to a significant reduction in exposure of dental patients to x-rays. The investigation is to be conducted in two overlapping parts. In the first part, chemistry and physics will be utilized in the development of materials and in the measurement of phenomena, with guidance and evaluation to be provided by a dentist. In the second part, evaluation will be more complete, extending to clinical studies, and dental protocols will be developed for using the technology devised in the first part. In this way it is intended to demonstrate the feasibility of using photoconductive polymers in xeroradiography, to develop a material and techniques which will allow a significant reduction in radiation exposure, and improve the diagnostic value, convenience and economy of using radiographic images.